a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjusting device for rotating and swiveling bolts. In particular, the invention relates to an adjusting device for hook spindle rotating bolts, sash fastener rotating bolts, pull-turn bolts, and swiveling bolts of closures, particularly of closures for mounting in thin walls, such as sheet-metal cabinets with a frame and door, in which the closures have a closure driveshaft which is provided with an external thread and which holds a bolt so as to be axially adjustable, and/or a bolt which is provided with an internal thread or bore hole near its free end and which holds a back-engaging device so as to be adjustable perpendicular to the back-engagement plane.
b) Description of the Related Art
WO 0179629A1 discloses a sash fastener rotating bolt closure which can be installed in a thin wall with the clamp device. The closure has a driveshaft which is provided with an external thread and at which a bolt is held by two lock nuts so as to be axially adjustable. For adjustment, it is necessary to loosen the two lock nuts, move the bolt into the desired position, and then tighten the lock nuts again. This is very complicated.
WO 00/31365 discloses a rotating bolt closure with a pull device in which the bolt is provided at its free end with an internal thread in which a rear-engagement device formed as a screw is held so as to be adjustable perpendicular to the back-engagement plane. Adjustment is again ensured by a lock nut. Also, adjustment is again complicated because a lock nut must be loosened, then the back-engaging device must be moved to the appropriate distance by turning, and then the lock nut must be tightened again.
WO 07/73605 shows a swivel lever closure in the drawing accompanying the Abstract. The swivel lever itself forms the back-engaging device. There is no possibility provided for adjustment.
WO 02/42588 A (RISI) shows an adjusting device for sash fastener rotating bolts, wherein the closure has a closure driveshaft (20) which is provided with an external thread and which holds a bolt or sash fastener (28) so as to be axially adjustable and which has a bolt (28) that is provided near its free end with an internal thread or bore hole. Holding devices, which force the bolt outward, and stop devices holding the bolt axially are provided.
Further, reference is had to U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,060 B1 (METZ) which discloses an adjusting device for rotating or swiveling bolts, wherein the closure has a closure driveshaft which is provided with an external thread and which holds a bolt so as to be axially adjustable and which has a bolt provided near its free end with an internal thread or bore hole. The bolt holds a back-engaging device (62) so as to be adjustable perpendicular to the back-engagement surface. The back-engagement surface has an external thread (63) for screwing into the thread of the free end of the bolt and a locking nut (67) which acts in a frictionally engaging manner (see FIGS. 1-3).
Finally, reference is had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,394 (DIGNAN ET AL.) (as prior art coming closest to the invention) which discloses an adjusting device for a sash fastener rotating bolt in which the closure has a closure driveshaft which is provided with an external thread and which holds a bolt so as to be axially adjustable and which has a bolt that is provided with an internal thread near its free end.